A Adoração Verdadeira
thumb|left|398px Calvin Gardner "Mas a hora vem, e agora é, em que os verdadeiros adoradores adorarão o Pai em espírito e em verdade; porque o Pai procura a tais que assim o adorem. Deus é Espírito, e importa que os que o adoram o adorem em espírito e em verdade." - João 4:23,24 Quando pensamos em adoração a Deus, geralmente imaginamos algo que emana de nós a fim de expressarmos louvor às qualidades de Deus. Seja na música, serviço, oração ou outra forma de expressarmos adoração, pensamos que louvor é próprio de nós. A pergunta é: A adoração verdadeira é produzida pelo homem e dada, com os devidos merecimentos, ao único Deus vivo e verdadeiro? Será essa a verdadeira adoração que Deus deseja receber do homem? O Que Significa a Palavra "Adoração"? O dicionário Aurélio define adoração como culto a uma divindade; culto, reverência e veneração. O mesmo dicionário define o verbo adorar como render culto a (divindade); reverenciar, venerar (Dicionário Aurélio Eletrónico). As palavras que definem adoração, no Velho Testamento, significam ajoelhar-se, prostrar-se (#7812, Strongs), como em Êxodo 20:5. As palavras que definem adoração, no Novo Testamento, significam beijar a mão de alguém, para mostrar reverência; ajoelhar ou prostrar-se para mostrar culto ou submissão, respeito ou súplica (#4352, Strongs), como em Mateus 4:10 e João 4:24. Adoração então é uma atitude de extremo respeito, inclusive ao divino, que se expressa com ações singulares de reverência e culto. Qual é a Base da Definição da Adoração Verdadeira? Seria um engano severo achar que toda e qualquer expressão verdadeira de adoração é oriunda do homem. Do homem não pode emanar a verdade pura. O homem possui um coração enganoso e uma mente limitada (Jeremias 17:9; Isaías 55:8,9). Essas duas coisas geram um erro que não é percebido facilmente pelo homem, especialmente quando a maioria ao seu redor está envolvida no erro (II Timóteo 4:3,4). Não é sabedoria colocar base de sustentação naquilo que é enganoso e limitado. Devemos usar o que é firme e eterno. Se essa sustentação não vem do homem, tem que vir do que não é contaminado pelo homem. Somente a Bíblia, por ser dada pela inspiração do Espírito Santo, é a base firme para estipular o que é a adoração verdadeira. Se a Bíblia por escrito for a base; ela será a base "mui firme" (II Pedro 1:19; Hebreus 4:12). Se as Escrituras Sagradas forem a nossa única regra de fé e prática, então tudo o que não concorda com elas será julgado como falso (Isaías 8:20). Não é válido estipular uma parte exclusiva da Palavra de Deus para a nossa sustentação do que é adoração verdadeira, pois "Toda a Escritura é inspirada e proveitosa" (II Timóteo 3:16; Romanos 15:4). Por ser a Bíblia completamente dada por Deus, é ela que define para nós o que é a adoração verdadeira. As Naturezas Distintas da Verdade e do Amor Existe verdade e a natureza dela é única, exclusiva e eliminatória. A verdade proclama: "À lei e ao testemunho! Se estes não falarem segundo esta palavra, é porque não há luz neles." (Isaías 8:20). A doutrina repreende, exorta, corrije, instrui, reprova com o intuito de que haja aperfeiçoamento e obediência "boa" (II Timóteo 3:16,17; 4:2-6). O ensinamento pela Palavra de Deus pode dividir (Hebreus 4:12, "mais penetrante que espada alguma de dois gumes"; Mateus 10:34; Atos 14:1-4). Por ser a Bíblia entendimento verdadeiro, aquele que retém as Suas palavras odiará todo falso caminho (Salmos 119:104,128). Se pretendemos agradar a Deus, temos que separar-nos dos que não andam segundo a verdade (ou na igreja - Romanos 16:17; I Coríntios 5:11; II Tessalonicenses 3:6, 14 ou no mundo - II Coríntios 6:14-18; I Timóteo 6:3-5). Deus pergunta ao Seu povo: "Porventura andarão dois juntos, se não estiverem de acordo?" (Amós 3:3). O apóstolo Paulo indaga à igreja de Deus em Corinto, com todos os santos que estão em toda a Acaia, "que sociedade tem a justiça com a injustiça? E que comunhão tem a luz com as trevas? E que concórdia há entre Cristo e Belial? Ou que parte tem o fiel com o infiel? E que consenso tem o templo de Deus com os ídolos?" (II Coríntios 6:14-16). As respostas são claras, pois a verdade é única, exclusiva e eliminatória. Todavia, o amor, por natureza, é inclusivo. O amor (#26, ágape: afeição e benevolência, Strong’s) é sofredor, não se irrita, nem suspeita mal. Este amor bíblico sofre e suporta tudo (I Coríntios 13:4-7) e cobre uma multidão de pecados (I Pedro 4:8). A natureza desse amor "ágape" dá valor àquele que não o merece. Quando esse amor for ativo (#25, agapão, amor num senso moral e social, Strong’s) a misericórdia reinará (Romanos 9:25; Efésios 2:4). Podemos observar esse amor (#25) em ação: Deus amou a Cristo (João 17:24) e o mundo (João 3:16), Jesus amou os Seus discípulos (João 13:1; 15:9; Gálatas 2:20; Apocalipse 1:5), os discípulos devem amar os outros discípulos (João 13:34; I João 3:11-14; 4:7), os esposos devem amar as suas esposas (Efésios 5:25,28; Colossenses 3:19) e nós devemos amar o nosso próximo e inimigo (Mateus 5:43,44; Romanos 13:8,9). O servo que anda na verdade não precisa desistir de amar de jeito nenhum. Mas há diferença entre o amor e a participação do erro. O amor equilibrado andará junto da verdade, nunca em oposição a ela (João 14:15). O amor verdadeiro leva-nos a cuidar de todos os que estão no erro para que eles odeiem o seu erro (Judas 1:22,23;I Coríntios 5:5; II Coríntios 6:14-18; Hebreus 1:9; 12:5). O Apóstolo Paulo tinha amor pelo povo de Israel e este íntimo amor desejou que eles andassem segundo a verdade (Romanos 10:1; 11:14). Deus, o Amor verdadeiro, levou nos à Verdade (Cristo) para nossa salvação do pecado (Efésios 2:4-7). Para podermos entrar no Amor (Cristo), nosso erro tem que ser deixado de lado (arrependimento). Agora, para andarmos em santidade, por amor a Deus, somos constrangidos à obediência (II Coríntios 5:14), a suportar um ao outro (Efésios 4:2) e a deixar o erro (II Coríntios 5:14; 6:14-18). O andar em obediência tornou-se o nosso culto racional em amor (Romanos 12:1). O amor (#26, ágape), mesmo inclusivo, é equilibrado pela verdade que é exclusiva. Somente existe crescimento quando o amor é acoplado com a verdade (Filipenses 1:9; Efésios 4:15,16; II Pedro 1:5-7) pois o amor é o "vinculo da perfeição" (Colossenses 3:14) e leva às boas obras (Hebreus 10:24). O amor verdadeiro não se isenta da fé, da justiça, da perseverança, da piedade, da santificação, da obediência ou do poder espiritual, mas é aperfeiçoado neles (I Timóteo 1:5; 2:15; 4:12; 6:11; II Timóteo 1:7; 2:22; 3:10; Tito 2:2; I João 2:5; 4:18; III João 1:6). Pelo amor aceitamos todas as pessoas como elas são, e, pelo mesmo amor, encorajamo-las a andarem na luz pela verdade. Nisso entendemos que o amor não é inimigo da verdade nem a verdade do amor. A Adoração Falsa Existe 1. Existe adoração sem santidade, mas não é adoração verdadeira. Nos últimos dias, como nos dias passados, falsos profetas virão (Mateus 24:24; II Timóteo 3:1-8). Os falsos adoradores têm somente uma aparência de piedade (II Timóteo 3:5), mas, na realidade, negam a eficácia dela. Olhando além da aparência, as vidas públicas e íntimas dos falsos adoradores revelam uma atração maior e dominante para os deleites do mundo do que para agradar ao Santo Deus (II Timóteo 3:4). Eles carregam a Bíblia junto com eles, estudam-na (II Timóteo 3:7), mas eles não conhecem a obra do Espírito Santo nas suas vidas (João 14:26; 15:26), que leva ao conhecimento e à verdade (II Timóteo 3:7) a ponto de seguir a verdade dos apóstolos (II Timóteo 3:10). Estes falsos adoradores querem somente as coisas aprazíveis (Isaías 30:10), as fábulas (II Timóteo 4:3,4) e freqüentemente apregoam tradições de homens como se fossem mandamentos de Deus (Marcos 7:7-9). São réprobos quanto àquela fé uma vez dada aos santos (II Timóteo 3:8; Judas 1:3,4). Resumindo, se o seu conhecimento da Palavra de Deus não o leva a ter uma vida nova, que zela pela santidade, e uma santidade que influi tanto a vida pública, quanto íntima, você ainda não está adorando a Deus em espírito e em verdade. Se o fruto do Espírito Santo não está evidente na sua obediência à doutrina (II Timóteo 3:10), você está exercitando-se em adoração falsa. A adoração na forma correta leva à substância da verdade e ao aperfeiçoamento real (II Timóteo 3:16,17). Os que querem adorar em espírito e em verdade devem afastar-se daqueles que não têm a eficácia da piedade (II Timóteo 3:5). 2. Existe adoração com os lábios, mas não com o coração. Tal adoração é falsa. Essa adoração pode ter uma aparência impecável, como se o povo estivesse chegando a Deus e assentando-se diante dele, como sendo o povo verdadeiro de Deus, ouvindo as palavras de Deus, mas por fim, seus corações seguem o pecado (Isaías 29:13; Ezequiel 33:31; Mateus 6:7; 7:21-23; 15:8; Atos 8:21). Isso é nada mais ou nada menos que uma adoração falsa. Em Isaías 1:2-18, o povo de Israel tinha holocaustos abundantes (v.11-13), com uma aparente aproximação de Deus (v. 12). Eles praticavam oblações e reuniões solenes (v.13), orações constantes e o levantar das mãos (v.15), mas, em tudo disso, não tinha um reconhecimento da grandeza de Deus nos seus corações, nem uma obediência em amor (v.15, "porque as vossas mãos estão cheias de sangue"). Toda essa adoração, que o povo aceitou largamente, era vista por Deus como iniqüidade, vaidade, abominação, cansaço e maldade (v. 13-16). Para revelar que aquela adoração não era adoração aceitável diante de Deus, Ele escondeu os Seus olhos deles (v.15). A adoração ocupou todos os lábios do povo mas o coração deles estava longe de Deus.'' Não há adoração verdadeira se não tiver obediência de um coração singular e temente a Deus'' (Jeremias 9:23,24). Tudo isso é uma lição para nós (Romanos 15:4). Verifique a sua adoração. Está mais nos lábios para com os homens do que no coração para com Deus? Pode ser que os falsos adoradores andem religiosamente com uma multidão bonita, mas tal adoração, para com Deus, é uma iniqüidade, cansaço, vaidade e uma maldade. Quem é que você quer agradar? Se quiser andar entre os adoradores verdadeiros, peça que Deus sonde o seu coração e o instrua no caminho eterno, Cristo no coração (Salmos 139:1,23,24; Provérbios 23:26; Isaías 1:16-18). Somente aquela adoração que vem de um coração sincero, preparado pelo Espírito e estabelecido na verdade, é a adoração aceitável ao Senhor Deus e praticada no céu (Josué 24:14; João 4:24; Apocalipse 4:9-11). 3. Existe adoração com a letra da lei, mas não com o espírito da lei. Zelar pelas regras, mesmo as mais rígidas e absurdas, em vez de inteirar-se com um espírito da adoração, parece ser fácil. Isso acontece entre os religiosos, com uma adoração falsa, e, até entre os que têm a forma correta de doutrina. A igreja em Éfeso, que era uma igreja com doutrina verdadeira, não foi corrigida por zelar pela doutrina, mas por não incluir o espírito da adoração na sua doutrina. Deixaram o seu primeiro amor (Apocalipse 2:1-7). Se aconteceu com aquela igreja naquela época, pode acontecer entre nós hoje. Os Fariseus eram religiosos que faziam tudo pela lei com a esperança sincera de deixar Deus o mais alegre possível. Socialmente eram bem aceitos. Religiosamente também. A cerimônia da sua adoração era exatamente conforme a lei que Deus estipulava, mas, mesmo assim, era uma adoração falsa. Por quê? Porque deixavam o espírito da lei desfeito (Mateus 23:23). Na cerimônia (Mateus 23:1-12), pela letra da lei, muitas vezes em adoração, faziam "prolongadas orações" (v.14), evangelismo fervoroso (v.15), um dízimo sério (v.23) e vidas corretíssimas (v.25). Todavia, com todo o esforço expedido na sua adoração, o espírito da lei foi contrariado. Deus, a Quem deviam praticar essas ações, julgou-os hipócritas (v.14), condutores cegos (v.16), insensatos (v.17), serpentes, raça de víboras (v.34), condenadores (v.35) e enganadores que invertiam valores (v.19-22). Tais palavras de descrição, revelam o grau de falsidade: quanto ao zelo e à letra da lei, esta não era adoração verdadeira. A maior evidência da sua falsidade foi quando a própria pessoa da Verdade presenciou os que adoravam por meio da letra da lei, vindo a zangar-se. No fim da história, crucificaram a Verdade, que cumpriu toda parte da lei (João 8:46), para que pudessem continuar em adoração pela letra da lei (Mateus 26:57-68; 27:1). Não podemos classificar como adoração verdadeira aquela que dê primazia à letra da lei, ao abandono do espírito da lei. Que tenhamos a adoração verdadeira que é correta tanto em espírito quanto em verdade (João 4:24)! 4.Existe adoração com ignorância da verdade de Cristo e é tida como adoração falsa. Jesus, na sua conversa com a mulher Samaritana, chegou a dizer-lhe que os Samaritanos adoram o que não sabem (João 4:1-24, v.22). A instrução de Cristo é: se não esteja adorando, em espírito e em verdade, a pessoa de Cristo, não está adorando ao agrado do Pai (João 4:24). Os Samaritanos eram Judeus também, mas uns Judeus que tinham linhagem e doutrina consideradas poluídas pelos Judeus de Jerusalém (João 4:9, Zondervan Bible Dictionary, p. 747). Sendo Judeus, não eram sem conhecimento intelectual do Messias, mas eram ignorantes de Cristo por não O aceitarem como o Messias, igual aos Judeus em geral. A sua adoração abrangia fatos e cerimônias, mas não tinha o alvo correto: a pessoa de Cristo. Era sem a verdade de Cristo e, portanto, a sua atividade religiosa era uma adoração ignorante (João 4:22,23). Jesus disse que os Fariseus erraram na mesma maneira, pois os seus ensinamentos exteriorizavam uma ignorância tremenda da verdade de Cristo como o Filho de Deus (Mateus 22:29, "Errais, não conhecendo as Escrituras"). Por não ser uma adoração baseada somente na verdade de Cristo, todo o aparato religioso dos Fariseus era classificado por Jesus Cristo como errado. O Apóstolo Paulo notou também a existência de adoração com ignorância entre outros povos. Em Atenas, capital da mitologia, não faltava adoração. A adoração dos Atenienses tinha forma, deidades, sacrifícios, tradição, lógica e antigüidade. Todavia, pela inspiração do Espírito Santo, tudo isso não era uma adoração mas uma superstição (Atos 17:22,23) por ser dirigida "AO Deus DESCONHECIDO". Foi uma adoração falsa e supersticiosa por ser falha com a verdade da pessoa e obra de Cristo. Destes exemplos podemos aprender: Se a adoração não está correta tocante à verdade de Cristo, é adoração falsa. O eunuco de Etiópia atravessou países em busca da adoração (Atos 8:27). Não obstante toda sua sinceridade e esforço, ele não entendeu o tema das Escrituras: o Cristo Jesus (Atos 8:30,31). Portanto, enquanto ignorante de Cristo, não pode adorar a Deus verdadeiramente. Cristo é a Verdade Única (João 14:6, "Eu sou o Caminho, a Verdade e a Vida; ninguém vem ao Pai senão por Mim."). Foi Ele, por Deus, que foi estabelecido como "sabedoria, e justiça, e santificação, e redenção; para que, como está escrito: Aquele que se gloria glorie-se no Senhor" (I Coríntios 1:30,31). Qualquer adoração que não é centrada somente em Cristo, como Ele é apresentado pelas Escrituras, é uma adoração falsa. O Apóstolo João confirmou que a Sua pregação, e toda a sua adoração resultante, era verdadeira por ser exclusivamente centrada na pessoa e obra de Cristo (I João 1:1-4). O Apóstolo Paulo apelou para a autenticidade da Sua pregação e, conseqüentemente, a sua adoração, mostrando que ela era somente de Cristo, "segundo as Escrituras" (I Coríntios 2:1-5; 15:3,4). O Apóstolo Pedro substanciou a sua pregação, e a sua adoração juntamente, como sendo verdadeira por ser aquela que foi exclusivamente de Cristo. A sua mensagem foi testemunhada por Cristo, pelo Pai e pelas Escrituras (II Pedro 1:16-21). Se conhecemos Cristo pela obra de Deus, pelas Escrituras, e obedecemos à Palavra de Deus para o agrado do Pai, estamos adorando o Pai como convém, "em espírito e em verdade". De qualquer outra maneira a nossa atividade de adoração é vista por Deus, como ignorância, e portanto, falsa. Como vai a sua adoração? É centrada somente na pessoa e obra de Cristo? Deus não dá um prêmio pela adoração que é oferecida com ignorância. Jesus ensinou que devemos ser humildes como uma criança para entrarmos no reino dos céus (Mateus 18:1-4). Não deve ser interpretado que humildade é ser sem conhecimento da pessoa e obra de Cristo. O oposto é a verdade. A humildade que Cristo ensinou significa não confiar mais em outra coisa do que em Cristo, mesmo que a sociedade, tradição, ou a lógica assim diga. Ser humilde como uma criança é confiar somente em Cristo como o Salvador. Já O conhece pela fé, uma fé que se revela arrependimento dos pecados e confiança unicamente na pessoa e obra de Cristo? Somente assim a sua adoração seria verdadeira. 5. Existe adoração com sacrifício aceitável ao homem, que não é em obediência à Palavra de Deus, e, portanto, não é adoração verdadeira. O Rei Saul foi instruído detalhadamente para destruir completamente os Amalequitas. Todos os homens, as mulheres, as crianças e os animais deviam ser destruídos. Nada deveria ser perdoado. O Rei Saul foi à cidade e feriu-a mas tomou o Rei Agague, rei dos Amalequitas, vivo, como também o melhor das ovelhas e das vacas, e também as da segunda ordem. Quando Samuel encontrou-se com o Rei Saul, terminada a guerra, Samuel perguntou-lhe se a palavra do Senhor foi obedecida. O Rei Saul disse que sim. Mas o balido de ovelhas e o mugido das vacas veio aos ouvidos de Samuel. Saul explicou que estas foram poupadas para serem oferecidas ao SENHOR, em Gilgal. Samuel explicou que essa é uma adoração falsa, pois obedecer ao que Deus diz é melhor que qualquer sacrifício que o homem possa pensar. O atender a voz do SENHOR é melhor que a gordura dos carneiros ou qualquer outra oferta que o homem possa dar (I Samuel 15:3, 8-9, 14, 21-22). É interessante notar que as ações do Rei Saul tinham o aval do grande público. Todo o povo estava contente por ter o estômago cheio, e, também por ter agora as riquezas dos Amalequitas. O fato de humilhar ao rei pagão foi muito gratificante. Todavia, apesar do grau de aceitação humana da ação do Saul pelo povo, não foi em nada uma adoração aceitável ao SENHOR. Apenas a obediência restrita à Palavra de Deus é adoração verdadeira. Seria melhor se o Rei Saul obedecesse exatamente à Palavra de Deus. Pela obediência explícita à Palavra de Deus, manifestamos a nossa confiança em Deus. Tal confiança é tida por Deus como adoração aceitável, pois, pela fé que é vista em obediência, Deus é santificado diante do povo. Por Moisés não subjugar a sua carne diante do povo de Deus no deserto e por não reter a sua reação de ira ao bater a rocha, que foi uma manifestação de falta de fé, Deus não foi santificado diante do povo (Números 20:7-13). Em vez de ser uma adoração, para Deus foi uma indignação (Deuteronômio 1:37). Por essa falta de obediência explícita, Moisés foi proibido de introduzir o povo de Israel na terra prometida (Deuteronômio 32:51). Seria bem melhor obedecer e fazer o que era correto a seus olhos. O povo de Deus, em outra ocasião, movido pelo temor de Deus, obedeceu com rigor à Palavra de Deus ao ficar silencioso quando marchou ao redor de Jericó (Josué 6:8-11). O obedecer, sem dúvida, parecia estranho, tanto para povo de Deus que marchava, quanto para o povo de Jericó, que observava a marcha silencioso. Mesmo que essa marcha não fosse um culto de louvor, Deus aceitou a obediência como uma manifestação de confiança Nele foi mostrado o Seu Poder com uma grande vitória. Foi melhor obedecer a Deus, que inventar astúcias que agradariam ao homem por pouco tempo. Em Isaías 58:2-5, o povo inventou sacrifícios que pareciam retos diante dos seus olhos, mas não eram aceitos por Deus. A igreja de Sardes (Apocalipse 3:1) também tinha atividades que lhe agradaram, mas, para Deus, era uma igreja morta. Há muitos que chamam o SENHOR de Senhor e fazem muita coisa boa, mas, para Deus, não vale nada (Mateus 7:21-23). Estes casos de Rei Saul diante dos Amalequitas, de Moisés às águas de Meribá, do jejum falso de Israel, dos religiosos reprovados por Jesus e da igreja em Sardes nos ensinam o que é adoração aceitável. Esse ensino é: Quando obedecemos a Ele, em vez de fazer o que nós pensamos, é melhor estarmos dando a Deus o sacrifício que Lhe agrada. É a obediência que exalta Cristo na qual o Pai é glorificado. (Mateus 5:16). Este é o sacrifício vivo (Romanos 12:1) que a Deus é devido (I Pedro 2:5). Fazer justiça e juízo é melhor do que sacrifício (Provérbios 21:3; Salmos 69:31), mesmo que não seja o mais fácil. Vamos então perseverar explicitamente na doutrina dos apóstolos, na comunhão, no partir do pão, e nas orações (Atos 2:41,42). A Deus é dada toda a glória. Ele recebe toda a glória pela obediência correta da Palavra de Deus (João 4:24). 6. Existe adoração com intenção pura mas não vale como adoração verdadeira. Jesus explicou que viria um tempo em "que qualquer que vos matar cuidará fazer um serviço a Deus" (João 16:2). Este tempo veio acontecer não muitos anos depois. Encontramos Saulo de Tarso, zelosamente perseguindo a igreja (Atos 9:1,2; 22:1-5). Em toda essa perseguição à igreja, ele se julgava irrepreensível segundo a sua religião, a Lei de Moisés (Filipenses 3:4-6). Sem dúvida nenhuma ele tinha as melhores intenções para com Deus quando procurava a destruição do ajuntamento dos crentes. Todavia, não obstante a sua intenção pura e a sua devoção a Deus, era uma adoração falsa. Depois da sua conversão ele entendeu as coisas bem melhor. Essa intenção pura que antes julgava "ganho", depois do seu encontro com a Verdade, ele julgou "perda" (Filipenses 3:7). Com o seu entendimento entendendo a Verdade, ele julgou vãos os que têm "zelo de Deus, mas não com entendimento" (Romanos 10:1-3). Nisso entendemos que existe adoração que é movida somente pela intenção pura. Tal adoração não é necessariamente uma adoração verdadeira. Tal adoração não é com entendimento (Romanos 10:2). Tais adoradores não conhecem nem o Pai, nem Jesus Cristo (João 16:3) e, portanto, não é adoração, segundo a verdade. O homem pode honestamente desprezar Deus e o Seu Cristo e ainda perder a sua alma. Convém adorar o Senhor Deus por Jesus Cristo. Isso é adorar "em espírito e em verdade" (João 4:24). Os quatrocentos e cinqüenta profetas de Baal e os quatrocentos profetas de Asera (I Reis 18:19) eram sinceros na sua adoração aos seus deuses. Eles achavam que serviam um deus pessoal, que podia ouvir e responder-lhes. Isso poderia ser dito de todos os que vivem nas tradições vãs que recebem de seus pais (I Pedro 1:18). Estes profetas de Baal entraram de corpo e alma na sua adoração (I Reis 18:26-29). Todavia, com todo os seus sacrifícios, e sinceridade, intenção e boa fé, a sua adoração era completamente falsa, sem nenhum vestígio de adoração verdadeira. Eles pagaram caro pelo seu erro (I Reis 18:40). Não depende da sua intenção a indicação da veracidade da sua adoração. A intenção pura do homem, mesmo quando é dirigida a Deus, não faz que o seu coração enganoso não seja perverso (Jeremias 17:9; Mateus 15:19). Quando o Rei Davi quis trazer de volta a arca da promessa, ele tinha intenções puras. Ele e todo o povo de Deus estavam empenhados em fazer o que achavam correto segundo Deus. Tinham a intenção de levar a arca da terra dos inimigos sujos e pagãos à terra de Deus. Eram empolgados com intenções que eles consideravam santas e puras, mas não fizeram de maneira correta. Eles não acharam errado misturarem a sabedoria humana no meio da adoração à Deus. Eles pensavam que tudo isso seria aceitável e agradável a Deus. Porém, mesmo com intenções puras na sua adoração, Deus ministrou morte entre eles (II Samuel 6:1-8). Isso não foi um caso isolado, pois vemos que com os religiosos citados em Mateus 7:15-23 aconteceu a mesma maneira. Na adoração verdadeira, a intenção do homem não é o que vale mais. É a obediência da Palavra de Deus em amor. Não deixe a sua boa intenção enganar você. Deus quer que o adoremos pela obediência de Jesus Cristo para a nossa redenção e, pelo Espírito Santo obedecer à Palavra de Deus. Não precisamos ser ignorantes nesse assunto, pois Deus já nos revelou como Ele quer ser adorado: "em espírito e em verdade" (João 4:24). Nenhum destes seis exemplos, apesar da sua aceitação por parte do povo, foram aceitos por Deus. Eram abomináveis e desobedientes. A adoração falsa é repreendida por Deus, e, às vezes, até à morte. Agora estamos informados de que aquilo que nós queremos naturalmente dar ao Senhor pode ser uma abominação para Ele. Em verdade, a adoração verdadeira não é aquilo produzido pelo homem, é dado, com os devidos merecimentos, ao único Deus vivo e verdadeiro. O que é produzido pelo homem é contaminado pela natureza do homem, pelo pecado, e pela mente limitada do homem. A Adoração Verdadeira Existe - João 4:23,24 Parte I - "Em Espírito" É muito claro que Deus o procura no assunto de adoração. Deseja Deus ser adorado por aquilo produzido por Ele. Isso seria uma adoração em "espírito e em verdade". O que cria confusão entre os que querem adorar O SENHOR é tanto a teoria quanto a prática, de adorar em espírito. Podemos entender melhor este assunto, se entendêssemos o próprio espírito do homem. O Espírito do Homem Natural e a Adoração Verdadeira O homem natural (I Coríntios 2:14; 15:46), o primeiro Adão (I Coríntios 15:45); ou seja, o pecador não salvo, não pode adorar o Senhor verdadeiramente. Ele é morto espiritualmente. Quando Deus falou a Adão e a Eva, no Jardim do Éden, "certamente morrereis" (Gênesis 2:17), se comerem do fruto proibido, eles morreram para com Deus, que é uma morte espiritual (Gênesis 3:6; Efésios 2:1; I Coríntios 2:14). Agora o filho natural de Adão é morto para com as coisas de Deus. Portanto, diante de Deus, o pecador é filho da desobediência (Efésios 2:2), inimigo de Deus (Romanos 8:7) e separado de Deus (Isaías 59:1,2). Por causa do seu estado espiritual, o pecador não tem entendimento espiritual (I Coríntios 2:14). Não há nada que vem naturalmente do espírito do pecador que pode agradar a Deus (Jeremias 13:23; Romanos 8:8; João 3:3-6; 15:5). O primeiro Adão é apenas um ser terreno, uma alma vivente, mas sem um espírito vivificado para com Deus (I Coríntios 15:45-47). Ele vive segundo a sua natureza pecaminosa, o que a Bíblia determina "o homem velho" que se corrompe pelas concupiscências, ou os desejos carnais (Efésios 4:22; I João 2:16; Romanos 6:6). Isso quer dizer que aquilo que o homem natural faz segundo o seu coração enganoso (Jeremias 17:9) é para satisfazer suas concupiscências, e por elas, é corrompido. Mesmo na esfera de religião o homem natural não agrada a Deus, pois não habita bem algum na carne (Romanos 7:18). O homem natural, que é um descrente, pode vestir-se com religião e moralizar suas ações diante dos homens, mas, mesmo assim, não ser vivo para com Deus, ou não ser espiritual, não agrada Deus de nenhuma maneira (Mateus 7:21-23; Lucas 6:46; 11:39-44; João 4:22; Atos 17:22-24). O Espírito do Homem Novo e a Adoração Verdadeira O homem espiritual (I Coríntios 2:15) é feito espírito vivificado através da obra do último Adão (I Coríntios 15:45). O último Adão é do céu e é espírito vivificante (I Coríntios 15:45-47). O pecador arrependido e crente em Cristo pela fé, é feito um homem novo e espiritual. Este homem novo pode adorar o Senhor em espírito verdadeiramente. Por ser uma nova criatura, este homem novo é adotado na família de Deus, feito filho de Deus (Gálatas 4:5; I João 3:1,2) amigo (João 15:15) e deixa de estar separado de Deus (Efésios 2:14). Este novo homem está com entendimento espiritual (I Coríntios 2:15), é espiritualmente vivo (João 3:6; 10:28; Efésios 2:1) e não peca (I João 5:18). Todas essas bênçãos espirituais nos lugares celestiais estão confirmadas por Jesus Cristo (Efésios 1:3; João 3:16). O Espírito de Deus habita no corpo desse homem que foi feito novo (I Coríntios 6:19; II Coríntios 6:17) e faz com que ele seja agradável a Deus por Jesus Cristo (Efésios 1:6). O cristão, que é vivificado espiritualmente, é chamado um novo homem (Efésios 4:24) e tem um homem interior (Romanos 7:22). Esse novo homem é criado por Deus em verdadeira justiça e santidade (Efésios 4:24; Colossenses 3:10). É assim que os cristãos podem adorar a Deus corretamente "em espírito". O pecador regenerado no seu espírito tem prazer na lei de Deus (Romanos 7:22) e anseia ser obediente a Deus, pois é feito conforme a imagem de Cristo que foi obediente em tudo (Romanos 8:29; João 17:4; Filipenses 2:8). Esta nova criatura é evidenciada pelos desejos santos e ações de obediência. Pela nova natureza feita por Deus, através de Jesus Cristo pelo Espírito Santo, os frutos da santidade serão vistos (Gálatas 5:22,23; Efésios 4:24). Os frutos desta santidade são separação de tudo o que é imundo (Salmos 97:10; 119:104; Provérbios 8:13) para viver em obediência à Palavra de Deus (Efésios 2:8-10). A adoração verdadeira consiste em uma vida separada do mundo e uma crescente obediência à Palavra de Deus. Resumo: A adoração "em espírito" é muito mais que um cântico bem cantado, ou uma aparência de santidade, uma concordância de observar uma lista de regras para a vida, ou um sentimento de bem estar. A adoração "em espírito" é um estilo de vida para com Deus, que deseja ser conforme o Seu Filho. Esse estilo de vida espiritual resulta em uma apresentação dos nossos corpos em sacrifício vivo para expressar pública e continuamente uma vida santa e agradável a Deus (Romanos 12:1,2; Gálatas 2:20). Estás com o principal de uma vida espiritual, o Cristo? Somente com Ele seremos agradáveis a Deus. Somente por Ele temos o espírito vivificado pelo qual Deus deseja ser adorado. Como o Cristão Adora "Em Espírito" Por ter o cristão um espírito vivificado e ainda ter o pecado nos seus membros da carne, há conflitos. Uma natureza deseja os prazeres da carne e batalha contra a outra que vive segundo a justiça e santidade (Romanos 7:23,24; Gálatas 5:17). Tentações vêm ao crente através da sua carne (I Coríntios 10:13; Tiago 1:13-15). A vitória sobre essas tentações é por Jesus Cristo pelo espírito vivificado (Romanos 7:25; I João 4:4). O crente é justificado eternamente por Jesus Cristo (João 3:16; 10:28,29; Hebreus 9:12, "eterna redenção"), mas vive confessando seus pecados para ser purificado no seu viver no mundo (I João 1:9; Provérbios 4:18). Só o que é produzido do alto é aceito por Deus, pois o que o homem natural produz é sujo. Para podermos adorar a Deus verdadeiramente, tem que ser "em espírito", pois é este que é movido e feito por Deus no crente. Só aquele que é separado do mundo, é obediente à Palavra de Deus. A adoração, que é baseada nas emoções da carne, e movida pelas maneiras e métodos extra-bíblicos (os métodos inventados pelos homens que não são apoiados pela Bíblia, mas não se opõem aos princípios da Bíblia) ou anti-bíblicos (os métodos inventados pelo homem que são contrários aos princípios da Bíblia), mesmo que sejam dirigidos a Deus, é uma adoração vã e não aceita por Deus, pois não foi produzida por Ele. O que Deus aceita é feito por Ele e é evidenciado pela santidade, silêncio, temor e por uma obediência crescente (Salmos 97:10; Habacuque 2:20; Mateus 7:21; Romanos 8:27; Filipenses 1:6; 2:13). O homem que cultiva uma sensibilidade ao temor de Deus nos seus pensamentos, na fala, na vestimenta, no estudar, no trabalhar e no adorar e é levado a obedecer a Palavra de Deus onde quer que seja, no lar, na sociedade ou na igreja, esse é o homem que adora Deus "em espírito". A adoração que agrada a Deus não é produto dos esforços do homem natural mas é fruto do Seu Espírito que está no homem novo. Isso é o que significa "adorar em espírito". Parte II – "Em Verdade" O que é a Adoração "Em Verdade"? Mesmo que este estudo sobre a adoração verdadeira seja dividido em dois pontos ("em espírito" e "em verdade") devemos entender que não existe um sem o outro. Importa a Deus que os que O adoram O adorem tanto "em espírito" quanto "em verdade" (João 4:24). Se procuramos adorar o Senhor em só um ponto, estamos adorando incorretamente. Mas estes dois pontos podem, para maior clareza, ser estudados separadamente. Não Existe Adoração Verdadeira sem a Verdade O homem sempre precisa de um equilíbrio. Por ter o homem cristão as duas naturezas, (uma pecaminosa e uma santa, Gálatas 5:17), a influência que a natureza pecaminosa pode exercer no crente precisa ser sempre lembrada. Por esta razão existem tantos versículos na Bíblia sobre a necessidade do cristão ser vigilante e sóbrio (I Tessalonicenses 5:6; I Pedro 5:8) despertado do sono (Romanos 13:11-14) e ser espiritual (Mateus 26:41; Gálatas 5:16,17,24-26; Efésios 5:14-21). Também, por ter um inimigo astuto, cheio de ardis ( Gênesis 3:1; II Coríntios 2:10,11; Apocalipse 12:9) incansável ( I Pedro 5:8) que arma lutas espirituais contra nós (Efésios 6:11) precisamos de um alicerce forte, o qual possa nos restabelecer nos conflitos espirituais. A Palavra de Deus é o equilíbrio em que o cristão precisa. Ela é a verdade que santifica (João 17:17), é mui firme, e, portanto, devemos ser atentos a ela (II Pedro 1:19). As Escrituras Sagradas foram dadas pela inspiração do Espírito Santo e não produzidas por vontade de homem algum (II Pedro 1:20,21) e, por isso, nos preparam perfeitamente para toda a boa obra, inclusive a adoração (II Timóteo 3:17). A Palavra de Deus é viva e, portanto, eficaz em todas as épocas e para todos os povos a fim de dirigi-los ao que agrada à Deus (Hebreus 4:12). O equilíbrio de que o cristão precisa no meio da mentira e engano sagaz que opera ao redor dele (Hebreus 12:1; Efésios 6:12) é a Palavra de Deus (Salmos 119:105). Ela é o que nos aperfeiçoa para a defesa (Efésios 6:13-17), a resistência (I Pedro 5:9) contra todas as astutas ciladas do diabo e de todo o engano dos nossos próprios corações (Salmos 119:130; II Timóteo 3:16,17). É pela verdade que os espíritos são provados (I João 4:3; I Timóteo 4:1) e não pelos pensamentos manipuláveis ou emoções enganadoras da natureza humana. De fato, a Bíblia é a única regra de fé e ordem para o crente e isso vale também para o assunto de adoração. Não há adoração verdadeira quando a Palavra de Deus não é cuidadosamente obedecida, tanto na sua letra quanto no seu espírito. A Palavra de Deus leva o cristão à imagem de Cristo para poder adorar "em verdade". O cristão que adora "em verdade" conforma-se com Cristo, pois Cristo é a própria Verdade (João 14:6). O que Deus produz por Seu Espírito traz a lembrança, tudo o que Cristo ensinou (João 14:26) e que verdadeiramente testifica Cristo (João 15:26). O Espírito do Senhor, pela Palavra de Deus, transforma-nos, de pouco em pouco, EM imagem de Cristo (II Coríntios 3:18). A adoração verdadeira nunca pode agir contrária aos ensinamentos de Cristo ou exemplificar outra vida se não a de Cristo. A adoração verdadeira deve ser "em verdade", e Cristo é a verdade. Tudo que agrada a Deus deve ser em conformidade com Seu Filho, pois pelo Filho o Pai é comprazido (Mateus 3:17; 17:5). Quando mais em conformidade à imagem de Cristo, mais perfeita é a nossa adoração. Deus não procura invenções sinceras ou espertas com que o homem qualquer possa se empolgar em manifestar, mas Ele se compraz em Cristo (Mateus 17:4,5). Deus não se contenta nem um pouco com aquela adoração que é movida pelo raciocínio de homens bem intencionados, mas isentos da verdade (João 18:10,11). Deus somente se contenta com aquela adoração que bebe fundo em obediência ao cálice que Ele dá. Deus não é agradado em nenhuma maneira pela compaixão humana que não é dirigida pela verdade da Palavra de Deus. Deus se agrada naquilo que nos torna iguais a Cristo, naquilo que entenda as coisas que são de Deus (Mateus 16:21-23; I Coríntios 2:16). Cristo é o alvo e o meio de toda a adoração verdadeira. Você está se tornando mais e mais a imagem de Cristo? Somente assim se pode prestar adoração verdadeira. Não há Espiritualidade sem Obediência Excluir a obediência à Palavra de Deus ou não ser conforme a imagem de Cristo seria uma abominação para Deus a Quem queremos adorar (Lucas 6:46). Substituir as Escrituras Sagradas por algo diferente também é abominação (Marcos 7:7; Tito 1:14). Há uma multiplicidade de atrativos para afastar o cristão de uma adoração verdadeira. Há fábulas ou genealogias intermináveis (I Timóteo 1:4; 4:7) ofertas vãs, incenso, observação de luas novas e sábados (Isaías 1:13,14). Mas tudo isso tende a adicionar algo à Palavra de Deus, em vez de seguir a sua pureza (Provérbios 30:5). Não devemos procurar melhorar a verdade (Deuteronômio 12:32; Apocalipse 22:18,19) mas devemos apenas observá-la. Uma atenção sensível, um estudo constante, a meditação contínua em conjunto com uma obediência temente à verdade, a Palavra de Deus é essencial para adoração verdadeira. Não podemos separar a adoração espiritual da adoração prática (obediência). O próprio Espírito Santo é chamado o Espírito da verdade (João 14:17; 15:26; 16:13) que nos aponta a Cristo que perfeito e espiritual mostrou a Sua espiritualidade pela Sua obediência (Filipenses 2:8; João 14:11). É certo que podemos ser menos espirituais que o próprio Cristo, mas de nenhum modo podemos ser tão espirituais a ponto de tornarmos a minuciosa obediência à verdade uma desnecessidade. A Obediência Verdadeira é Espiritual Deve ser enfatizado que podemos ter obediência sem espiritualidade. Os que crucificaram Cristo cumpriram a Palavra de Deus completamente, mas, mesmo sendo obedientes, não operam com desejo de adorar o Senhor por amor (Atos 2:21-23; 4:27,28). Demônios crêem na verdade, mas não adoram o Senhor segundo a operação do Espírito Santo (Tiago 2:19). Os Fariseus obedeceram à lei a risco, mas não entraram no reino de Deus (Mateus 5:20). Se vamos servir ao Senhor, a obediência deve ser segundo o Espírito em amor (Oséias 6:6; Miquéias 6:8; Apocalipse 2:4,5). Deve ser lembrado que podemos ter intenção sem uma obediência completa. Pedro tinha intenção pura, tanto quando cortou a orelha direita do Malco (João 18:10) como quando repreendeu o Senhor Jesus Cristo quando Este predisse Sua morte (Mateus 16:21-23). A igreja em Tiratira tinha muito amor, mas era displicente com a obediência e isso trouxe uma dura repreensão do Senhor (Apocalipse 2:18-23). Se vamos servir o Senhor, o nosso amor deve ser com obediência. Não caia no que parece gostoso à carne, mesmo à carne religiosa. Seja ativo no que agrada Deus e será aceito pelo Mesmo (João 15:1-11). Pelo estudo feito podemos entender bem melhor que o que Deus deseja é a adoração "em espírito e em verdade", é algo que nunca é produzido pelo homem, mas que vem somente de Deus. É produzida pelo Espírito de Deus e é segundo a Sua Palavra, para trazer os seus à imagem de Cristo (II Coríntios 3:18). ---- Bibliografia *Bíblia Sagrada, Sociedade Bíblica Trinitariana da Bíblia, São Paulo, 1994. *Concordância Fiel do Novo Testamento, Editora Fiel, S. José dos Campos, 1994 *Dicionário Eletrônico Aurélio, v. 2.0, Junho 1996 *STRONG, James LL.D., S.T.D., Exhaustive Concordance of the Whole Bible, Online Bible, Canada, v. 7.0, (http://www.onlinebible.org). *TENNY, Merrill C. The Zondervan Pictorial Bible Dictionary, Zondervan, Grand Rapids, 1975. ---- Fonte: http://www.palavraprudente.com.br/estudos/calvin_d/miscelania/cap01.html